I Choose You, Subachu!
by Schnickledooger
Summary: It's just another trashy day in the life of Trainer Kamui. His pokedex is a bully, his companions are annoying, his pokemon Seishiroselia loathes him and is far more interested in the Subachu owned by Rocket Fuuma who seems to be obsessed with him.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **X/1999**. It is owned by the evil mangakas CLAMP. I do not own **Pokemon**. It is owned by Nintendo, created by Satoshi Tajiri, and unfortunately licensed by the North American mind-raping company that is 4Kids. I am merely using the characters and twisting the plot settings to fit my own devious purposes and reaping no profit. (So in other words, be afraid. Be _very_ afraid).

**Summary:** It's just another trashy day in the life of Trainer Kamui. His pokedex is a bully, his companions are annoying, his pokemon Seishiroselia loathes him and is far more interested in the Subachu owned by Rocket Fuuma who seems to be obsessed with him.

**I Choose You, Subachu!**

_Greetings, fellow travelers! Come, sit and make yourselves comfortable as the story of our young hero's adventures is further revealed! Kamui Shirou, recently of Pallet Town, is trekking deep through the Viridian Forest, undergoing various feats of strength and overcoming terrible dangers as he journeys on his quest to become the world's greatest Pokemon Master! Yes, our young hero is strong, dauntless and brave. His determination at reaching his goal can be stopped at nothing! Nothing except maybe for…_

"Seiiiiiiiiiii…_shiroselia!!!_"

"OW, DAMMIT!!!"

"You know, Kamui-chan, I don't think threatening to rip off your pokemon's body parts if they don't do what you command them to will make them obey you any better," Sorata, one of Kamui's traveling companions (unfortunately), said as he observed the dark-haired boy picking himself up from the forest floor wincing in pain as he gingerly plucked out the thorns impeded in his arm from Seishiroselia's Pin Missile attack.

Kamui glared daggers at the tiny green sprite of a Pokemon who was scowling equally as fiercely at him in a sullen manner as if disgusted it had been disgraced so by being given to a pokemon trainer as inept as him.

"It's my pokemon! It's supposed to listen to me!" Kamui protested angrily.

It had been a whole week since he had left his hometown chasing his dream. He had thought he would have captured at least one wild pokemon by now. But he had discovered his Seishiroselia to be surprisingly obstinate, ignoring his commands, refusing to remain inside his pokeball and randomly attacking him if it grew annoyed (or just bored). For a plant pokemon, who were renown for being docile and passive, it had a very bad temper and appeared rather vain, taking great pride and care of the twin pink sakura blossoms that it held in each of its hands.

Kamui had a feeling he'd been gypped. The boy pulled out his pokedex for the first time to see what data it held on the pokemon.

"Pokemon Observation Unit now activated," the pokedex stated in a crisp, electrical voice. "My function: to monitor pokemon activity to better understand the behavioral patterns of pokemon in their surrounding environment."

"Yeah, ok, tell me why this Seishiroselia's such a little prick," Kamui said, glowering resentfully at the three thorns which grew out of the top of its head.

"Seishiroselia are usually peaceful pokemon, however they will attack viciously upon sensing danger…," there was a long pause before the pokedex continued with a slight lilt in its monotone voice, which if Kamui didn't know better he would have sworn the electrical device sounded amused. "If, for example an extremely foolish person were to say attempt to pluck its petals, it will guard them most jealously. However, even the most least intelligent of pokemon retain enough common sense not to do this."

Kamui stared at the pokedex. He wasn't sure, but he thought perhaps he had just been insulted by a talking encyclopedia.

"How can I get it to obey me?" he asked.

"Seishiroselia are notorious for holding grudges. If they feel slighted in the smallest amount, they will be most uncooperative. It would be beneficiary for whoever is seeking their aid to grovel before them and submit to their whims as they tend to like being the dominant party," the pokedex said, ending its suggestion with a quivering beep as if it had just cut off a hysterical robotic giggle.

"_I'm_ the trainer! _It's_ the pokemon! Not the other way around!" Kamui yelled at the device. "I'm the one in charge!"

"_Shiroselia!"_ the plant pokemon snorted, turning its face away in defiance.

Kamui didn't understand, but he was certain that was pokemon for _In your dreams!_

"Kamui-chan should become friends with Seishiroselia then it will love you and you will be together forever!" Yuzuhira, the other traveling companion of the unfortunate Kamui, cheered in her usual chirpy brightness.

"I don't want to become friends with it!" Kamui burst out. "I just want it to obey me one freaking time so I can catch another pokemon, then I'm transferring its little green butt back to the lab in Pallet Town so I never have to look at it again!"

"Become friends!" Yuzuriha urged. "Friendship solves all problems!"

"What was Professor Satsuki thinking when she gave it to me?" Kamui wondered out loud, effectively cutting off Yuzuriha before she could launch into another friendship speech. "It's like she _wanted_ to screw me over! She can't still be at me for breaking her super-computer is she? That was a total accident and not really my fault. I was just running from her stupid Yuutorygon that had escaped its containment and had to dodge its attacks, so they hit the computer instead. She wouldn't ruin my chances at a career in the pokemon field for something as shallow as that, would she?"

"Ha, ha, ha," the pokedex laughed dryly in a steady, rhythmic manner no longer able to hold back its electronic glee.

"She's also programmed you against me, hasn't she, the evil, psycho bitch!" Kamui swore.

"Affirmative," the pokedex stated before blowing a whistling raspberry.

Kamui resisted the urge to dash the device headlong into a tree. A bad pokedex was better than no pokedex at all. He just had to accept it. It was official. Someone up there hated his guts and had it out for him.

Fine then. All he needed to do was find an alternative means to reach his end if he couldn't do it by his intended path.

"Let me borrow one of your pokemon," he demanded, turning to his companions with an outstretched hand.

"Whoa there! Why?" Sorata asked.

"It'll make things easier," Kamui explained. "I'll just use one of yours to battle and capture one, and then I'll have a pokemon that will actually work _with_ me and I can drop off Seishiroselia at the nearest Safari Zone and be free of the little cretin."

"I think you just misunderstand its intentions. I mean Seishiroselia gets along perfectly well with me," Yuzuriha said smiling as the sprite-like pokemon quickly snatched the strawberry pocky from her hands in a peace offering and settled on her shoulder to munch on it happily.

"That's because you feed it sweets all the time! It doesn't like you—just the food!" Kamui shouted irritated. "Now would one of you _please_ loan me your pokemon?! I'm desperate here!"

"I'm a Pokemon Researcher, remember Kamui-chan? I don't keep pokemon. I merely observe and analyze from a distance," Sorata said.

"But I saw you come out of the Pokemon Center! If you don't have any pokemon, what were you doing in there?" Kamui asked.

Sorata turned red and rubbed the back of his head with his hand sheepishly.

"Omigawd, were you stalking Nurse Karen?! She's twice your age, pervert!" Kamui exclaimed.

"I thought you liked Officer Arashi, Sorata-kun," Yuzuhira said.

"Heehee, Nee-san is so cute riding that moped in her uniform!" Sorata gushed, his face taking on a dreamy expression. "If only she wore her skirt shorter…still, you have to admit, Nurse Karen is pretty hot in that little red number she wears. Nee-san, forgive my weakness!"

"I don't have time for this," Kamui said in disbelief, leaving Sorata to wallow in his guilt-ridden fantasies and turned to Yuzuriha. "Don't pretend you don't have one. I've seen it come and go every now and again."

As if on cue, the air next to the girl shimmered as if someone had taken a mirror and bent it so its reflection had distorted, before a grayish-blue dog pokemon appeared with an inquisitive bark as if to say, _You called?_

"Great, thanks!" Kamui cried, reaching one hand towards it. "Now let's go and—"

With a flash the dog pokemon disappeared then reappeared a couple of feet away where it sat grinning lopsidedly at him wolfishly.

"Inukanine doesn't follow anyone's orders except mine," Yuzuhira said apologetically. "I don't really own him. It's more like we're equals, partners. _Friends! _Learn from our example, Kamui-kun!"

Kamui walked a few yards away to let out a muffled scream of frustration into a tree trunk. As a result, he was rewarded with tree sap to the face and a present of Pidgey droppings to the hair.

Yep. Someone up there definitely had him on their Torture List.

"Seishiroseliahahahaha!" his poor excuse for a pokemon laughed vindictively at him.

oOoOoOo

_Meanwhile, in another part of the Viridian Forest, our antagonist makes his entrance, cutting through foliage, crashing through the underbrush, trekking through the darkest part of the woods with effortless ease, fearless, and absolutely…_

"Lost," Fuuma swore, cursing his bad luck. "I'm so lost it isn't funny."

It had been a really lousy week for him. He hadn't caught a good haul at all and had narrowly been dodging numerous Officer Arashis chasing his tail leading way back to Saffron City, something that would usually make any normal guy elated that so many hot chicks were after him, except that Fuuma wasn't ordinary at all. He was a Rocket, a member of the titan-sized organization whose goal it was to steal every rare and valuable pokemon that existed, and a newly-initiated one at that. It didn't look good on his resume that he had failed to successfully filch at least _one_ pokemon, no matter how common.

Of course, there was the solid gold truth that he was lost at the moment, but he doubted that would go over his boss's head well. Lady Hinoto, or Princess Hinoto as she liked to be addressed as, did not enjoy slip-ups. She was perfectly calm and demure most of the time, but if things didn't go as she planned, her temper flared like the rising sun and a different side of her came out. Her alter ego was terrifyingly insane. If he called her on the emergency phone she had given him and told her he was lost, he'd probably get fired or killed…or worse, she would seek her pet Kanoynx on him and Fuuma had been victim to the pokemon's Cleavage Glomp before. He had very nearly suffocated. The memory wasn't pretty. He might not be lucky enough to escape its Lovely Kiss this time. No, it was far better to find his own way out of this forest than get his boss involved. But how long would that take?

"Come on, everybody! Let's help Kamui and Seishiroselia to get along by singing a song!" came a girl's voice through the dense foliage suddenly. _"Mmmmm, you two, you're friends to the end, ain't you, my friends? You kinda blend together! Coffee and cream, boy, what a team!"_

"Ooh, I know this one!" came a deeper voice, male by the sound of it, as it joined in. _"You'll never find two other guys, compatible as steak and fries!"_

"_They're two of kind, much of a mind!" _the two voices sang in harmony now. _"They find their way together, thinking as one, searching for sunny skies! Here's what we recommeeeeeeeeend..."_

A long, drawn out howl accompanied the duo as they hit a high note.

"Ok, guys, you can cut it out now," said a third voice, also male, in an annoyed tone.

"_The greatest gift in life's a friend! Pays a daily di-vi-dend! Be like us and start a trend! Be friends to the end!" _(1)

"Dear God, did I offend you in another life?" moaned the third voice desperately.

Fuuma's mind raced wildly. They were others in the woods besides him and they didn't appear to be overly concerned about their surroundings so that must mean they weren't lost. He could follow them out of here with them being none the wiser of his presence! But wait, the girl's voice had mentioned a Seishiroselia. That was a valuable pokemon. If he could capture it, that might impress Princess Hinoto enough to promote him to one of the Rocket Leaders! Then he'd be able to go on exotic, dangerous missions like party-crashing a Pokemon Tournament in high-class style…like in a Meoweth hot-air balloon or something. That sounded cool.

"Let's sing it again!"

"You do and you're dead."

The voices were getting closer. He had better hide until an ample opportunity presented itself where he could make his grand entrance. Quickly, Fuuma clambered up the nearest tree where he had a good layout of the ground below.

From the shadows, three people appeared: a tall, brown-haired youth with an athletic build holding his hands behind his head in a relaxed, carefree manner; a girl of short stature donned in a school uniform fairly skipping as she walked as she devoured stick after stick of what looked like pocky; and finally, a black-haired boy, hands shoved in his pockets and shoulders hunched as he slouched forward in an irritated manner. And accompanying the trio, were an Inukanine and a Seishiroselia.

_Kaching!_ Jackpot.

Fuuma couldn't hold back any longer. The sight of two desirable pokemon was just too big of a temptation to resist. With a leap, he flung himself out of the tree to land directly in front of the group and struck a dramatic pose as he recited the standard Rocket motto he had diligently memorized from the _Rocket Manual: How To Be A Superb Thief And Villain_, page 2, paragraph 1.

Or at least he tried to anyway. However, in his haste to make his appearance, his balance became a little off, so upon hitting the forest floor, he only had time to shout, "Prepare for trouble—!" before tripping over his own two feet and stumbling headfirst into the black-haired boy's chest, sending them both crashing into to the ground.

"What the hell?! Get off!" Kamui cried, violently shoving the weirdo who had dropped out of nowhere on top of him away.

It didn't go very well as it appeared the two boys' belt buckles had somehow connected with their collision so all Kamui managed to cause was for him and his assailant to roll around in the dirt in a tangle of limbs.

"Kamui?" Sorata asked hesitantly, shielding Yuzuhira's tender eyes. "Should we, you know, give you some _alone_ time?"

"HURRY UP AND HELP ME, YOU IDIOT!" Kamui roared, spitting blue fury as he struggled in vain to extricate himself.

A few minutes later, after several yanks on either side and with a few twists and turns, which from Yuzuhira's viewpoint looked like a vivacious groin-dance, the buckles seemed to reluctantly relinquish their hold on each other and fell apart.

Backing as swiftly as he could away from the stranger, a red-faced, humiliated Kamui eyed the person who had unwillingly thrust their familiarity upon him with distrust and suspicion.

"Who are you?" he inquired.

The spiky-haired young man gaped at him as if he were stupid then pointed at the big red "R" emblazoned on his black jumpsuit as if that explained everything.

"What? Does that actually stand for something?" Kamui asked.

"Ooh, I read a book called _The Scarlet Letter_ once and the main character was branded with an 'A' for adulteress! Is it something like that?" Yuzuhira exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, let me try and guess! This looks like fun! Ummmm, rancher!" Sorata threw out.

"Radio talk-show host!" Yuzuhira cried.

"Rodeo-driver!"

"_Rolling Stones_ fan!"

"Rap singer!"

"_Reader's Digest_ subscriber!"

"FOOLS!" Fuuma yelled in an indignant furor, unable to believe he had crossed paths with anyone as dumb before. "I AM FROM TEAM ROCKET AND I AM HERE TO STEAL YOUR POKEMON!!!"

Whipping out a pokeball from behind his back, Fuuma pressed the button to enlarge it then hurled high into the air with a refined art as he cried, _"GO, NATAKLEFAIRY!"_

A swirling mass of pulsing red light shone briefly before forming into a small, round pink pokemon with pointed ears, a miniaturized pair of wings and a small curved tail on its back.

"Nataklefairy," the pokemon said blinking its beady eyes at its audience a few times.

"Go, Nataklefairy! Attack those who doubt Team Rocket's sheer magnanimousness! Use Sing!" Fuuma ordered, a rage of injustice building within him.

The pokemon's ears perked up and twitched as it recognized the sound of its trainer's voice and whirling around with a less than three bounds, it attached itself to Fuuma's leg where it looked up at him in pure adoration and chanted its name to show its happiness.

"Natakle, Natakle, Nataklefairy!" it cried, nuzzling its face into Fuuma's upper calf as it clung to its owner like a little, fat pink leech.

"That's so cuuuuuuuuute!!!" Yuzuhira squealed, clasping her hands together in ecstasy.

Sorata scratched his head puzzled, Inukanine cocked its head to one side curiously, Seishiroselia yawned widely, and Kamui stared quite unimpressed.

Fuuma stifled a groan as he tried unsuccessfully to pull the pokemon off his pant leg. Nataklefairy was his first pokemon and was quite powerful despite its docile appearance, however, it had formed an unhealthy attachment to him due to his spoiling and doting on it in his first days in his care—so elated that he had been to receive a pokemon. It was something Fuuma regretted, because now whenever he tried to get the pokemon to fight, it only wanted pets and coddles. He had been forced to admit his mistake and ask for another one and had only received it just before he had set on out his current quest. He hadn't tried that one out yet, but now was as good a time as ever as Nataklefairy certainly wasn't going to be of any help as he had hoped.

"I CHOOSE YOU! GO, SUBACHU!!!" Fuuma shouted, flinging another pokeball in the air.

There was another flash of red light which quickly transformed into a yellow mouse-like pokemon with black stripes and a lightning bolt tail. The pokemon sat up on its small hind-legs and took in its surroundings with wide green eyes.

"Suba?" it questioned timidly.

"Subachu, go! Use your Thunder Wave and paralyze the enemy!" Fuuma commanded.

"_Chuuuuuuu,"_ the Subachu whimpered in distress, ears drooping, obviously not wanting to fight.

"What's wrong with you?! Attack now!" Fuuma yelled.

"Subachu," the mouse pokemon cried pitifully, shaking its head.

Well that was just great, Fuuma thought. He had one pokemon who was an attention whore and another who was a pathetic weakling. He wondered briefly if Team Rocket had screwed him over.

"_Nataklefairy!"_ came the war-cry of the tiny pixie pokemon in an enraged, high-pitched shriek as it realized it had a rival for its master's affection and before Fuuma had time to return it to its pokeball, it had dealt out a wicked Mega Punch to its poor, unsuspecting teammate.

"Subachuuuuu!" Subachu wailed in shock as the surprise hit caused it to be thrown backwards several feet straight into Seishiroselia who had been pointedly ignoring everything up to then with extreme indifference.

The two pokemon smacked painfully into the dirt with the forceful collision; Subachu, a bit dazed and Seishiroselia was not amused in the slightest.

"_Shiroseliaaaaaaaaaaa—," _Seishiroselia started to growl as it prepared to launch the thorns on its head at the one who had invaded its personal space.

"Subachu, Suba!" Subachu cried almost sheepishly, as if to apologize. The red sacs on its cheeks gave it the appearance that it was blushing in embarrassment.

"Roselia?" Seishiroselia said as it stared at the yellow pokemon with piqued interest before narrowing its eyes and suddenly starting to spin circles around it in a frenzy, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Seishiroselia!" it shouted triumphantly with a smug smirk at the very confused Subachu, darting in front of it when the other tried to get away.

"Hey, what's your pokemon doing to mine?" Fuuma asked, a bit bemused himself.

"It's finally going to fight? It's about time," Kamui said, crossing his arms.

"No, that doesn't look like standard pokemon behavior for fighting, although Seishiroselia is exhibiting some aggressive traits," Sorata the Pokemon Researcher voiced his opinion.

Kamui grudgingly pulled out his brain-washed pokedex and held it up so it could see what was happening.

"What's going on here?" the trainer asked, bracing himself for whatever branded, veiled insult would fly his way.

"Seishiroselia's Petal Dance," the pokedex explained as Seishiroselia lifted its twin sakura blossoms above its head and began twirling in midair sending out a storm of pink petals which surrounded it, forging into several variations of eccentric patterns. "Although rarely seen outside of battle, this move can be used by plant-type pokemon in a display to attract its mate with its enticing fragrance and masterful beauty."

Kamui stared in at the pokedex after it had finished its speech then at his pokemon who was practically a blur in its whirling movements while the sakura petals fluttered down below to gently swirl about and caress the Subachu who was gazing at the display completely enthralled.

"Are you saying that—that my pokemon is in the middle of some kind of mating ritual dance and it's chosen that little yellow _rat _as its partner?" Kamui choked out.

"I am sorry. I forgot to downplay my sophisticated vocabulary into your uneducated lingo so you would comprehend," the pokedex said. "Translation: Seishiroselia and Subachu will soon be getting their game on, yo."

Before Kamui could throw the pokedex onto the ground and stomp on it to his satisfaction, the black-clothed Rocket weirdo gave an elated cry.

"YES, WONDERFUL! THIS IS PERFECT!" Fuuma shrieked insanely. "GO, SUBACHU! USE ATTRACT ON SEISHIROSELIA! CHARM THAT POKEMON INTO SUBMISSION!!!"

_Two can play at that game_, Kamui thought before yelling, "GO, SEISHIROSELIA! USE SWEET SCENT! LOWER SUBACHU'S EVASION!!!"

Whether or not the two pokemon actually listened to their trainers for once or if they were completely enraptured with each other and merely acted on their primal instincts, the group would never know. For they had forgotten one important factor that would soon change the entire tide of battle.

"_Nataklefairyyyyyyy…" _came a dangerous, menacing growl so loud it was heard over the shouted commands and everyone slowly turned to see the small pixie pokemon smoldering in a fit of unbridled fury at its master's attention so focused on something other than it for so long and glowing with a strange, eerie-looking blue aura…

"HOLY METAPOD!" Fuuma screeched in recognition at the sight. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!"

Kamui had a really bad feeling when the Rocket took off in a mad dash along the forest path, not giving a backwards glance at the pokemon he had left behind.

"Nataklefairy's Metronome Attack," the pokedex supplied helpfully. "Capable of executing any move at random, and judging by the appearance of its glowing light growing stronger every second, I would estimate this to be Selfdestruct."

The trio and Inukanine, minus Seishiroselia and Subachu who were still off in their own little world at the moment, gaped bug-eyed in horror at the pixie pokemon glaring at them and wiggling it fingers back and forth as it summoned the monstrous attack forth.

Kamui only had time to hear the pokedex laugh at him in a sing-song electronic voice, "So long and thanks for all the data collection!" before the ground beneath his feet erupted and the world was consumed in a white hot flash of light.

oOoOoOo

Looking at it in a positive light, they all made good time getting to Pewter City. As it would turn out, getting hurled leagues into the air by a tremendous power-blast was a very quick way of transportation and cut down on traveling expenses. The downside to it was you never knew where you were going to land, and so acquiring numerous scrapes, cuts and bruises after crashing through the rooftop of a house had to be taken into account. That and apparently since you had dropped into said house uninvited, you would be charged with breaking and entering and hauled off to the nearest PokeJail for questioning. Being in the company of a Rocket didn't do much for your credit and reputation either.

There was no denying it now, Kamui thought, sitting on the metal slab of a bench in his cell. Someone up there didn't hate him—they _loathed _his very existence.

"So, uh, since we're on the same side now, how about giving me your name?" asked the Rocket seated next to him to cover the awkward silence.

Kamui sulked quietly, giving him the good ole silent treatment.

"And while I'm on the subject, how about your phone number? You're actually pretty cute up close," the Rocket continued, not realizing he was an inch from death.

"Make friends, Kamui-kun!" Yuzuhira chirped from her cell across from him, waving her box of pocky sticks religiously at him. "Friendship makes the world go round!"

"Yeah, Kamui-kun," the Rocket said leaning close to the boy's face. "We can start by being _friends_."

The _"with benefits" _was whispered a few seconds later.

Officer Arashi had to be called in to pry Kamui's hands from around Fuuma's neck who didn't help the situation by proclaiming they were only engaging in a _friendly_ tussle and never mind, he would _discipline_ his_ friend_ himself later in private. Due to Kamui's second attempt to viciously try and murder his cell-mate with his bare hands, Office Arashi was forced to handcuff each boy on opposite sides of their cell to the wall.

"Nee-san, Nee-san! Handcuff me too, pleeeeease?!" Sorata begged, utmost devotion and hero-worship shining in his eyes. He had been the only one in the group thrilled at the prospect of being arrested by his idol and crush. "I've been a very naughty boy!"

Officer Arashi didn't dignify him with a response and only paused for a moment to glance puzzled at the glass containment in the corner which held all the trainers' pokemon safe inside their pokeballs…all except for two.

She wasn't sure how they had managed to escape from their pokeballs by themselves, but there was no deceiving her own eyes. There they lay: a Seishiroselia and a Subachu, curled tight around one another, a picture of content, dozing peacefully on a bed of scattered sakura petals, one of Seishiroselia's slender appendages draped over Subachu possessively and a pale, pink blossom clutched firmly between the Subachu's tiny paws.

_And thus ends this chapter in our young heroes' journey as we adjourn for the day, dear listeners. Who knows what marvelous adventures are in store for them next? One thing we have learned is certain though: All you need is looooooove—!_

_Zzt! Zzt! Zzt! KER-THUNK!_

KFFFFFFTTTT. Static crinkles.

"Greetings, you fine audience out there. It appears that our omniscient narrator has been mysteriously embedded with a volley of Toxic Spikes and has been rendered immobile and voiceless. I, the ever-so helpful, benign pokedex shall now proceed to finish this disgraceful rendition to the world of literature and announce its moral with as much clarity as possible:

…

…

…

"There _is_ no moral to this sham of a tale it seems. Cannot believe—illogical plot device—sense incomprehensible—computer overload—data input at maximum capacity—"

_KAPUTEY!_

Seishiroselia nodded at the now-destroyed, smoking pokedex which lay on the table outside the pokemon's containment pen along with the rest of the humans' belongings and gave an impressed look at Subachu whose electricity was retreating back inside its red cheek sacs. All the pokedex had needed was a few nudges of an electrical current to get its robotic mind moving too quickly to process its own thoughts and it had fried itself. Seishiroselia had dealt with the first annoying voice; Subachu had dealt with the second. Now finally, they could get back to sleep without anymore interruptions. Seishiroselia was rather proud of its mate. It had more spirit in it than it let known—it would make a fine protégé one day.

**The End**

**A/N: (waves sheepishly at readers) So, I know you are all wondering by now, "Dear God, whatever made her think of parodying X into Pokemon?!" Precisely! It was a personal challenge to myself you see. I was scrimmaging around the net for a creative plot bunny and I stumbled across one with the guidelines: "Transform any category of your choosing into the Pokemon universe. Keep the characters' personalities from their original series true and intact but make their roles believable in the Poke-verse." It sounded like fun, so I did what any author would do. I dropped my current projects of serious chapter potential and scurried off to delve in writing some glorious CRACK. Do forgive the cheesy narrator lines but it just didn't feel like Pokemon without that intrusive annoying voice popping in every now and then. XD And I'm afraid my knowledge of Pokemon only extends to the 250 from my old Yellow and Silver games. I only knew about Roselia because I saw a couple of episodes with it a few years back on CN. I'm old school in the poke-verse, so I used Bulbapedia as a reference source to their appearance and attacks. I hope everyone realized which character got turned into which pokemon. I found the play on their names amusing. **

(1) "Friends To the End" was written and composed by Henry Mancini and the song comes from Tom and Jerry: The Movie. I recommend watching the clip on Youtube to hear the whole thing. I think it's cute and it's one of my favorite childhood memories.

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! See, it wasn't so bad, now was it? Please share your favorite lines and scenes—I love hearing what you liked about it! **


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **X/1999**. It is owned by the evil mangakas CLAMP. I do not own **Pokemon**. It is owned by Nintendo, created by Satoshi Tajiri, and unfortunately licensed by the North American mind-raping company that is 4Kids. I am merely using the characters and twisting the plot settings to fit my own devious purposes and reaping no profit. (So in other words, be afraid. Be _very_ afraid).

**Summary:** It's just another trashy day in the life of Trainer Kamui. His pokedex is a bully, his companions are annoying, his pokemon Seishiroselia loathes him and is far more interested in the Subachu owned by Rocket Fuuma who seems to be obsessed with him.

**Title: I Choose You, Subachu!**

**Part 2**

_Hello yet again, merry wanderers! I do apologize for my abrupt cut off on our last tale together. I simply do not remember what came over me to keel over like that, but I digress! We last left off with our young heroes in a hopeless dilemma at the PokeJail, wrongfully accused of being thieves and adolescent hooligans. However, cheer yourselves, dear listeners, for all is not lost! Having been finally cleared of all charges with the sole exception of Rocket Fuuma who has been given leave on bail with the promise of undergoing rigorous therapeutic classes to cure his kleptomania, our young heroes are setting off on another journey in the wide, wondrous world, to discover new pokemon, to boldly go where no man has gone before and to also…_

"Trying to ditch me again, my little firecracker?" Fuuma smirked as he jauntily leaned against the wall of the building up ahead and leered at Kamui in a rather lewd fashion.

"Just leave me the hell alone and _stop_ making up pet-names for me!" Kamui shrieked in a frustrated fury, his nerves shot.

He had been trying very unsuccessfully for the past three days to lose his recently-acquired stalker in Pewter City but to no avail. And he had a very good guesstimate on the reason why…

"Seishiroselia!" his pokemon crowed triumphantly as Subachu's head poked timidly from around his own trainer's legs, delighted that his bread-crumb trail of sakura petals had not gone unnoticed.

"Traitor," Kamui accused as Seishiroselia rushed forward to meet Subachu where the two pokemon cuddled and cooed in happy rapture at being reunited once more.

"That isn't very nice, my prickly cactus flower, trying to separate two soul mates," Fuuma said. "We should learn from their example and give in to the wild, animalistic magnetism we feel for each other!"

"The only thing I feel for you is contempt and annoyance!" Kamui yelled. "And so help me, one more derogatory pet-name…"

"You don't like them?" Fuuma's asked, looking very crestfallen. "But you won't let me call you by your name—"

"I don't want it sullied coming out of your lips!"

"Does that mean you wouldn't like it if I kissed you then?"

"Try it and you die!"

"Why? Are they poisoned?"

"Don't give me ideas that sound promising."

"Is it my criminal past that's making you hesitant? I've resigned my old ways! I'm a changed man, I swear! Give me another chance!"

"You never _had_ a chance to begin with!!!"

"Oh, isn't this marvelous, Sorata-kun?" Yuzuhira squealed, watching the scene from her seat on a bench, merrily slurping a strawberry milkshake. "This is better than those Pokesoap operas on television!"

"Mmm," Sorata agreed, munching on some popcorn. "A kind of rivalry attraction, repressed feelings, indecision, denial and angst. Two thumbs up, definitely."

"SHUT UP, EBERT AND ROEPER! I DIDN'T ASK FOR A CRITIQUE!!" Kamui screamed, cursing his ill luck that someone up there had blessed him with such weird "friends".

"Come on now, Kamui-chan, there are benefits to me sticking with your group," Fuuma said, "For one, our pokemon actually listen to our commands in battle if the other is near, remember?"

This had been discovered in a most unexpected way. The first day of weaving and backtracking all over the city in an effort to shake the former-Rocket off his tracks, Kamui ducked into a trainers' convention hoping to lose him in the large crowd. There had been no immediate sign of his relentless pursuer, but he had been issued challenge after challenge by other trainers to a one-on-one pokemon battle seeing that his Seishiroselia still adamantly refused to remain inside his pokeball. Finally fed up with the never-ending challenges, he decided to go through with one just to get everyone off his back and to take the humiliation once they saw his poor capability of commanding his pokemon.

It had ended quite differently than he had expected. At first Seishiroselia merely evaded its adversary's attacks rather bored—it wouldn't give Kamui the satisfaction of actually obeying him but it certainly wasn't going to let itself get knocked out. Then the battle had been interrupted by a familiar cry of _"Subachu!"_

Kamui and Seishiroselia had whipped their heads to the side so fast it was amazing they hadn't developed whiplash. They had been greeted with the sight of a grinning Fuuma standing with his arms-crossed in the gaggle of spectators and his Subachu on the ground beside him, its lightning bolt tail flicking excitedly as it gazed at Seishiroselia.

"Subachu!" the mouse pokemon had cheered, lifting one paw into the air as if to say _Good luck!_

Seishiroselia's entire demeanor had changed in a heartbeat—his eyes had narrowed into slits and its carefree attitude had been replaced with one of smoldering intensity as it had turned and stared at its opponent with unwavering focus, an ominous aura radiating from its form.

The other pokemon hadn't stood a chance—it had been rendered unconscious in the space of less than five seconds by an attack so swift, the audience hadn't been sure what the move had even been.

"Subachu, Suba, Subachu!" the mouse pokemon had exclaimed, jumping up and down in a little victory dance and sending out a few sparks of electricity in its excitement for its mate winning.

"_Seishi!_ Seishiroselia!" the plant pokemon had bragged, swaggering proudly as it bared its twin sakura blossoms like a heavy-weight champion would show off his bulging muscles.

"Chuuuuu!" Subachu had crooned love-stricken, nuzzling its face into Seishiroselia's cheek.

Then Kamui and Fuuma had gotten kicked out of the convention when their pokemon had become a bit_ too_ affectionate in public.

"We can be an unbeatable team!" Fuuma declared, drawing Kamui back to the present. "You, me, and our pokemon: we will protect the world from devastation and unite all peoples within our nation—_denouncing the evils of truth and love, we will extend our reach to the stars above!"_

"Excuse me?" Kamui asked arching an eyebrow, non too-impressed.

"Oh, sorry, old habits die hard," Fuuma said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Come on, let me prove my usefulness to you. You want to start collecting badges right? Let me tag along on your challenge to the city gym leader—with Subachu there, Seishiroselia will undoubtedly win!"

"It'd probably win anyway without your help—Pewter Gym Leader Brock uses rock-type pokemon," Kamui said airily, but knowing that option wasn't possible since Seishiroselia would not fight out of sheer spite for him. Still he just couldn't accept Fuuma's offer—his pride would not allow it. "You'll see! I'll win on my own! If Seishiroselia won't help me, I'll just catch another pokemon to battle the gym leader!

"Um, Kamui, didn't you already try that once before and fail miserably?" Sorata piped up.

"No, I didn't even_ get_ to try because you two started singing some stupid friendship song and then _this _jerk tackled me!" Kamui yelled, pointing angrily at Fuuma.

"Ah, my first close encounter with the beautiful Kamui—I shall always cherish that memory closely!" Fuuma breathed dreamily.

Before Kamui could throw a hard-packed fist into his face though, a sudden rustling in the bushes behind the bench drew everyone's attention.

"What's that?!" Sorata shrieked, jumping off the bench, popcorn shooting into the air like a geyser.

From within the bushes came the gleam off a pair of eyes looking straight at them and a strange-sounding cry of _"Oooooooooo!" _filled the air.

"It's a ghost pokemon!" Yuzuhira exclaimed, causing Sorata to dive for cover behind Kamui. "Don't worry—Inukanine can handle these things! Get it, boy!"

With a shimmer, the dog pokemon appeared beside the girl and sent out a resounding Roar attack aimed at the bushes to draw out the foe.

With a startled beating of wings, a small brown-colored bird flapped up out of the foliage and landed on the vacant bench to gaze at its onlookers with astonishment, its feathers ruffled and fluffed up so much that it resembled a fuzz ball more than a bird.

"Ridgeeeey?" it cooed uncertainly.

"You big baby, you were scared of a little Kotoridgey?!" Kamui scoffed, giving Sorata a disgusted shove away, before eyeing the bird pokemon with contemplation. "Hmmm, flying types aren't that good against rock, but it looks easy to capture. And once I get it, I can catch better pokemon to battle with! Yus, that Kotoridgey is _mine_!"

Kamui gave a flying leap in an effort to seize the bird pokemon with the element of surprise, but Kotoridgey was far too quick for him, spreading its small wings and sailing away so all that Kamui managed to obtain was a black eye from diving headfirst into the bench.

"Never fear, my love! I shall capture that Kotoridgey for you!" Fuuma declared stoutly as he gave chase after the swiftly fleeing pokemon.

"No, stop! It's mine! I don't need your help!" Kamui shouted, running after him, leaving the others to follow or get left behind.

It was a very odd spectacle: a group of four young people and three pokemon free of their pokeballs running alongside them, racing through the winding streets of the city, all focused on the same goal: to capture the bird pokemon that was flying as fast as its small wings could carry it.

"Ah, I got it!"

"I say, good show, you did it!"

"Omigawd, it exploded!"

"That's not a Kotoridgey, that's a feather pillow!"

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!"

"Catch that pokemon!"

"Wheee! This is fun!"

"I caught it! This time I most assuredly, most definitely, incontrovertibly have it within my grasp!" Fuuma crowed, his hair windswept untidily, having snatched off his Rocket cap and flung it over the Kotoridgey, trapping it to the ground.

The others gathered around excitedly, jostling each other to see… then a billowing cloud of dust swirled up underneath the cap, sending its assailants staggering backwards blindly, letting the bird pokemon make its hasty escape.

"Look what you did!" Kamui cried, spitting grit out of his mouth from Kotoridgey's Sand Attack. "I could have caught it myself if you hadn't interfered!"

"That's a fine thank you, my darling," Fuuma sniffed, a bit put out. "Are you going to be this accusing on our wedding night? I'd hate to think I wasn't doing everything _exactly_ right."

oOoOoOo

"This isn't a hospital for humans," Nurse Karen said, staring at the group of trainers that had just entered the PokeCenter.

"They said it went against their policy to treat a Rocket, plus they were certain it was just some scheme to infiltrate the building and take hostages until everyone in the city handed over their pokemon," Yuzuhira explained, pointing to Fuuma who was clutching a bloodied handkerchief tenderly around his broken nose.

"Don't worry," the girl waved merrily at Nurse Karen's perturbed expression. "He's reformed. He and Kamui here just had a lover's quarrel, that's all."

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" Kamui howled, being firmly restrained by Sorata a safe distance away.

"Very well then," Nurse Karen sighed, wishing to evict the Rocket from her premises as soon as possible. She didn't want him anywhere near her patient pokemon—no matter how reformed he claimed to be. "Seiichansey will heal you."

The group watched as a round, pink pokemon with an egg in its pouch and wearing a medical hat stepped from around the front desk and made its way over to where Fuuma was standing, coming to his waist height-wise.

"Seiichansey," the pokemon said clapping its forepaws together. The egg from within its pouch rose and glowed an ethereal light until a small crack formed down its shell and a rainbow-colored substance slipped out and washed over Fuuma in a soothing wave.

The former Rocket blinked twice in surprise when the pain disappeared, pulled the soiled handkerchief away from his face, and gingerly touched his nose with one finger.

"Hey, thanks!" he said when no ache flared up. "What was that?"

"Softboiled, a healing technique," Nurse Karen shared, narrowing her eyes sharply. "Don't get any ideas. Seiichansey is more than capable of defending itself. You try anything edgy and be prepared to get Egg Bombed."

"No, no, like she said, I'm completely reformed!" Fuuma swore. "My current quest in life now is to help my Kamui-chan defeat the gym leader here!"

"You're out of luck then, I'm afraid," Nurse Karen said. "Brock closed up the gym and left with some other kids a few weeks back. His father Flint has taken over as gym leader, but he's on leave right now to spend time with his other children and get his affairs in order before reopening the gym."

"What?!" Kamui shouted, breaking free of Sorata's hold. "I come all this way and don't get a chance to win a badge?! It's bad enough Viridian City's gym was closed, but now you're telling me _this one_ is too?! No one will take me seriously as a trainer unless I have a badge! _Is someone up there toying with me or do I just have the world's worst case of bad luck?!"_

"Lower your voice, young man, this is a place of rest and you're going to wake up the pokemon!" Nurse Karen admonished. "Now let me continue. There is an alternative."

"Alternative?" Kamui echoed, before demanding, "What is it? What? I'm desperate!"

"Flint's letting someone else challenge the trainers in his stead while he's on hiatus," Nurse Karen explained. "I'm not sure what type of pokemon they use, but if you want a badge, you'll have to battle them for it. They're staying on the top floor of the tallest building in the government district."

"Hurry, let's go! Before they decide to take a vacation too!" Kamui yelled, whirling and making a mad dash for the exit.

"One moment!" Nurse Karen called after him. "I should warn you of that there will be future consequences if you continue to use your Subachu and Seshiroselia in the manner you do."

But Kamui hardly heard her. His mind was focused solely on the battle that lay ahead.

oOoOoOo

"I'm so happy I'm going to be your good luck charm, my cute, little snapping turtle," Fuuma simpered as the group rode the elevator upwards to their destination.

"Shut up," Kamui muttered sulking. With no new pokemon caught and Seishiroselia being his only option to use against the person serving as a proxy gym leader, he had to give in and go with the last alternative left to him: letting Fuuma stay by his side so that his accursed Subachu could coax his thrice-accursed Seishiroselia into showing off and fighting.

The doors slid open with a _ding _and Sorata spoke up in an effort to cheer his friend up, "You see, Kamui-chan? You don't have bad luck. If you did, then we would all have gotten stuck in the elevator!"

"That's probably because somewhere, in some distant, alternative dimension, my other self already _has_ gotten stuck in one," Kamui grumbled as he stalked forward, stepping out.

The room was dark, every shade closed, every curtain drawn tightly not letting a speck of sunlight in. There were no furnishings. It was completely bare except for lines painted on the floor that signified the battle arena. On the far right side of the room, a screen dais had been set up, heavy silks obscuring the view inside.

"Name?" the referee asked.

"Kamui Shirou," Kamui answered, a thrill of anticipation running down his spine.

Nodding, the referee walked to the middle of the arena and called out, "Kamui Shirou wishes to challenge you, Master Kakyou!"

There was silence for a few seconds, then a quiet voice from within the dais said, "Let him advance."

The referee motioned for Kamui to step to the left side of the arena and when he was in position, announced the rules, "This shall be a one-on-one pokemon battle. It shall end by either pokemon knocking its opponent out or rendering the other unable to attack. Ready, _fight!_"

"Go, Seishiroselia!" Kamui cried. "Remember, Subachu's watching you!"

"Subachuuu!" the mouse pokemon exclaimed from the sidelines, waving a victory flag.

"Roselia!" Seishiroselia shouted determinedly, taking a fighting stance.

The group waited with bated breath for the person shrouded in shadows to emerge from the dais but the trainer never did. Instead, a pokeball was flung from behind the silk cloths and opened to shoot a stream of red light into the air, which soon transformed into quite an unexpected pokemon.

A small, pink, roly-poly blob of pokemon with triangular ears and two huge green eyes taking up most of its face and a curl centered directly in the middle of its forehead.

"Hokutopuff!" it exclaimed before giggling hysterically at nothing as it skipped merrily in a circle. "Hokutopuff! Hokutopuff!"

Seishiroselia gaped at its adversary then gave an incredulous look at its trainer as if to say _You've _got_ to be kidding me._

"Hey, are you taking it easy on me?!" Kamui yelled at the person hidden within the dais. "I want to earn my badge for real, you know!"

"I assure you, Hokutopuff is not to be taken lightly," Master Kakyou's voice came softly, and then said nothing further, waiting for Kamui to make the first move.

"I'll show you I'm no pushover!" Kamui exclaimed, furious at being made to look like a fool who couldn't handle a higher-level pokemon. "Seishiroselia, Stun Spore!"

"Seishiro!" the plant pokemon cried, seeming as affronted as Kamui was at being given such a weak opponent, and released a sizzling spray of paralytic spores into the air where they fell down upon Hokutopuff's end of the arena in a heavy shower…

"Magic Coat," came Kakyou's calm command and Hokutopuff halted its senseless skipping to throw up a shining shield, which flashed brightly once fully erected, and the stun spores fizzled into nothing upon hitting it.

"Pin Missile!" Kamui shouted, switching tactics.

Seishiroselia launched a volley of thorns from its head.

"Protect," Kakyou ordered.

In a split second, Hokutopuff had taken down the shield and in another, had set up some kind of translucent bubble barrier that deflected the attack and caused it to bounce harmlessly off the shield.

"Mimic," commanded Kakyou.

Then without warning, Hokutopuff had flung back Seishiroselia's last attack right into the other pokemon's face: a barrage of thorns that Hokutopuff had no way of obtaining yet still had managed to produce nonetheless.

"Seishiroselia!" the plant pokemon cried startled, narrowly dodging its own attack.

Kamui stared in shock. Well, at least now he realized why Kakyou sounded so confident. Any attack sent at Hokutopuff and it would form a barrier that no physical nor status attack could penetrate, plus it had its own special copycat move. This called for a change of strategy.

"Seishiroselia, Magic Leaf!"

"_Roseliaaaa!" _Seishiroselia shouted, letting lose a storm of swirling, shining green leaves that scattered about the arena.

"Evade and Mimic," Kakyou ordered.

Hokutopuff complied, nimbly avoiding the onslaught that appeared to miss its target, and then proceeded to attempt another similar attack of the last sent by its opponent… but something went awry. The leaves, having seemed to gone off course, spun around in wild arcs and continued on their journey, seeking their mark until they hit their unsuspecting foe with full force, sending Hokutopuff careening backwards.

"_Yes_, Magic Leaf_ never_ misses!" Kamui cried, pumping a fist in the air triumphantly.

"Body Slam," Kakyou's order came from within the dais unfazed.

Before Seishiroselia had time to even blink, it had been jarred into and pummeled over into the floor by a pink, roly-poly tumbling ball.

"_Ro-se-li-a,"_ the plant pokemon croaked dizzily, struggling to stand.

"Get up, Seishiroselia!" Kamui urged. "Are you going to let that giant creampuff beat you?!"

"Shiroselia!" the pokemon shouted, shaking its head resolutely as it glared at its adversary who was currently in the midst of another giggle fit.

"Suba? Suba, Subachu?!" cried Subachu who was pacing the sidelines in obvious distress, wondering if its mate had been seriously injured. "Chuuu?"

A strange glint appeared in Seishiroselia's eyes as it watched this display, then out of nowhere, the plant pokemon clutched one arm with its other and gave a pained moan, "Seiiiiiiii… shiroseliaaa…"

"Subachuuu!!!" the mouse pokemon shrieked in horror, certain its mate was dying and scurried into the arena.

"No unauthorized pokemon in the field!" the referee warned.

"Get your blasted pokemon away from mine!" Kamui hissed at Fuuma. "It's going to get me penalized unfairly for its antics!"

"It's your pokemon that's causing the whole mess," Fuuma shrugged smiling.

Kamui turned in time to see Seishiroselia slump over in an exaggerated fashion and fling one sakura blossom-ed appendage to its brow and exclaim quite dramatically, "Seishi, Seishiroselia…_ roselia_," with all the flair of reciting its own eulogy.

"Chuuuuuu!!!" Suachu wailed, shedding large drops of water from its green eyes as it bent over its fallen mate and then as if as inquiring for last rites, "Subachu?"

"Seishi…," the plant pokemon whispered the first part brokenly, before changing to a strong and eager tone on the next, "Roselia! Ro-ro!"

Subachu's facial features darkened at the last words, apparently taking offense at them and sparks began flying out from its cheek sacs dangerously.

"Seishiro?" Seishiroselia inquired hesitantly, a bead of sweat forming on its forehead.

"SUBACHUUU!!!" the mouse pokemon screamed, zapping its mate with a thousand volts of electricity, then did a one hundred-eighty degree turn and left the other smoking and twitching on the floor of the arena.

"Oh my!" Yuzuhira gasped, covering her mouth.

"How shocking," Sorata said.

"What the hell?!" Kamui screeched, doing a little dance of rage, "Your pokemon just did a freaking Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde! What was that all about?!"

"I'm no pokedex, but I think your Seishiroselia just made an uncouth overture towards Subachu's virture… either that, or Subachu realized Seishiroselia was faking and wasn't amused," Fuuma speculated.

"How the _heck _am I supposed to win a badge now with my pokemon half K.?!"

"Enough," said the gentle yet firm voice of Kakyou within the depths of the dais. "We shall end this battle now. Hokutopuff, Sing."

Hokutopuff seemed absolutely delighted by this command and bounced and twirled about in happy glee before taking up position in the middle of the battlefield. Then whipping out a giant marker from behind its back, it held it up like a microphone, and opening its mouth, it poured out its lulling melody that washed over everyone in a soothing wave of drowsiness.

"Seishiroselia…use…Worry Seed on y-yourself…" was all that Kamui managed to get out before he succumbed to the heavy weight of sleep sweeping the room.

oOoOoOo

When Kamui woke up, he had tic-tac-toe played across his face in permanent marker to match the various other patterns scribbled angrily over the faces of the others, who were groggily coming to out of the same comatose state.

"W-what happened?" Yuzuhira asked, holding her head, a huge smiley face having been drawn on it.

"Hey, I think I fell asleep!" Sorata said, grinning stupidly, his face having been given inked cat whiskers. "I had this wonderful dream about marrying Nee-san and we eloped on her moped and started our own PokeBreeding Center!"

"I believe we all caught the brunt of Hokutopuff's Sing Attack," Fuuma said, his chin cupped between his fore-finger and thumb and with the monocle and mustache scrawled across his face, he looked like an amateur Sherlock Holmes. "I am sorry for Subachu's actions earlier, but if Hokutopuff was going to use Sing anyway, this outcome was inevitable. No one stays awake through its lullaby."

"No one?" came a voice, a voice strikingly familiar with its soft tenure.

Looking over to the right, their eyes landed upon a man of pale complexion with golden eyes and long, silvery hair, dressed in a white garb lying on a letter-carrier. There was no doubt in anyone's minds that this was the mysterious "Master Kakyou" from within the dais.

"I want to thank you, Kamui," Kakyou said, smiling gently and Kamui noted with some surprise that the man had not escaped from his own pokemon's wrath, signifying that he too had fallen victim to Hokutopuff's Sing Attack. His right cheek had been stamped with an odd symbol of "XP" and across his forehead were several doodles that could have been either "V"s or seagulls.

"And I'd like to present you with this Boulder Badge, Kamui Shirou from Pallet Town," Kakyou said, holding out a small octagon-shaped medal made of shiny granite. "Congratulations, you've earned it."

"What? How could have Kamui have possibly won? Hokutopuff made everyone fall asleep!" Sorata said confused.

"Everyone but Seishiroselia," Kakyou said, pointing over to where the plant pokemon was standing, swaying with exhaustion, its face and body completely marker-free.

Beside it, Hokutopuff was hopping up and down in excitement and jubilation, chanting its own name, ecstatic that it finally had found an audience that had stayed awake through its song to hear all its beauty.

"That was ingenious, making Seishiroselia use Worry Seed on itself," Kakyou said.

"Worry Seed?" Yuzuhira echoed.

"It's used by plant-type pokemon to cause Insomnia in the enemy," Kakyou explained. "Usually it's to prevent Sleep Attacks like Rest, Snore and Sleep Talk. But if the pokemon uses it on itself…"

"Then it will be immune to Sleep Attacks like Sing!" Fuuma shouted, grabbing Kamui up in a tight hug suddenly. "Oh, you're so smart, my feisty, little tomcat! You'd climb to Rocket Associate in a month if you joined!"

Elbowing Fuuma in the stomach, Kamui escaped his captor and took the badge from Kakyou's to pin it on the inside of his vest where it admired it proudly.

"Thank you for making Hokutopuff so happy," Kakyou said, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in silent laughter as he watched his pokemon pound Seishiroselia enthusiastically on the back, sending the other sprawling flat out on the floor.

"Seishiroselia!" the plant pokemon cried in desperation, reaching out one slender appendage to Subachu as if to say _Save me from this creature of perpetual cheerfulness!_

Subachu, however, either was jealous of Seishiroselia being so close to Hokutopuff or it still hadn't forgiven the other for his act earlier. So, the mouse pokemon merely turned its back to its mate in response, showing off Hokutopuff's handiwork of scribbled hearts.

oOoOoOo

Kamui hummed jovially as he strolled down the path leading from Pewter City to Rock Tunnel Cave. Beyond that lay his next destination, Cerulean City. One badge down, seven more to go. He had just taken a step further in reaching his goal of becoming the world's greatest Pokemon Master. Now if he could only figure out how to rid himself of the cling-ons he had picked up along the way.

"Alright, I won my badge. I don't require your assistance or presence anymore. You can leave," Kamui said, making a _shoo_ing motion at Fuuma with his hand.

"But what about the next gym battle? Seishiroselia still might not obey you unless Subachu's there!" the ex-Rocket protested, hanging onto the old excuse for dear life.

"Your Subachu's not on friendly terms with Seishiroselia right now," Kamui stated smugly. "I don't think it would lend its support this time."

Truthfully, Subachu wasn't letting Seishiroselia anywhere near it, sending out shocking bolts of lightning anytime the plant pokemon tried. Seishiroselia had taken to staying a safe distance away to gaze bewilderedly at it. Subachu had also grown rather sullen lately, a far cry from the bright-eyed personality it had first possessed. Kamui wasn't sure what the problem was, but he was glad that something was finally working in his favor. Now if only the Subachu's owner wasn't so stubborn.

"You can't dump me like this! I love you!" Fuuma wailed, falling to his knees and gripping Kamui about the waist. "I've thrown away everything I've believed in all for you and this is how you repay me?! _Use him and lose him?!"_

"Don't be such a drama queen," Kamui scoffed, crossing his arms and looking pointedly away. "Besides, it's not you. It's me. I'm a free man who needs his own personal space to grow strong and emotional attachments will only weaken my objective."

"Are you getting all this?" Yuzuhira whispered to Sorata who was squatting next to her behind the forest shrubbery, filming the scene with a camcorder.

"Yup, everything. Move on over _All My Pokemon_ and make way for the _Days of Kamui and Fuuma's Lives! _Oh, baby, we're gonna be rich with this pilot episode!" Sorata sniggered evilly.

"Ridgeeeeeeeeey!" cooed Kotoridgey in fowlish laughter from the branches above them.

_And so, we make our leave from our young heroes as they stand at the crossroads of their lives, each path pointing down a different direction. Who knows which road they shall choose to follow, what marvelous splendors they shall see, or what grand adventures are to be had, but as long as they have each other they shall make it through just fine!_

**Epilogue**

"THIS IS WHAT SHE MEANT BY 'FUTURE CONSEQUENCES?!'" Kamui shrieked to high heaven, causing Kotoridgey to fly into the air in alarm.

"Aw, I think it's cuuuute!" Yuzuhira crooned and Inukanine barked in agreement.

Kamui scowled at the pink and green eggs decked out with yellow lightning bolts nestled snugly at the base of the tree, mocking him silently with their very existence. They had sprung up overnight like daisies popping out of the snow. Of course, he didn't need to look very far to know where they had come from.

"Chuuuuuuuuu," Subachu squeaked, covering its eyes with its fore-paws in pleased embarrassment, its cheek sacs appearing more red than usual.

"Roselia! Ro-ro!" Seishiroselia bragged proudly, puffing out its chest.

"Isn't this wonderful, darling?! We're going to be grandparents!" Fuuma cried, tugging on Kamui's arm exuberantly. "Now you _can't _leave me! Think of the children!"

"This _does_ explain Subachu's recent mood swings," Sorata the Pokemon Researcher said, his nose buried deep with in _The Joys of Hatching Eggs_. "I wonder if they'll be a new breed of pokemon? Maybe Seishichus or Subaroselias!"

Kamui gave a long, drawn out scream of defeat.

**The End**

**A/N: Ah, another chapter ended in the X/Poke-verse! Why do a sequel? "I just couldn't resist, mate!" No, the ideas just kept coming and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. And I know by know that if I try to write anything else besides the twisted scenarios my muses has dredged up from the pits of my mind, be it rabbit-trails even, it just won't work. So I simply gave it and viola! A new, more insane-chapter than the first! I'd like to say this is the end of Subachu and the gang's adventures, but who knows really? **

**As for the whole egg surprise (geez, that sounds like an omlette XD), yes, all pokemon come from eggs as we learn in Silver (game) and the Johto Journey (anime). Remember pokemon are mostly genderless (aside from the games where the have the male/female symbol beside their species name). I never used a pronoun to signify the pokemon's gender, and anything's possible in the pokeverse really. If you ever play the games, you can leave a Ditto, which is probably asexual, at the Daycare and put whatever other pokemon alongside it and end up with a cloned egg of the other pokemon. If you leave two genderless Magnemites there, you will end up with a genderless Magnemite. The point is you know Seishirou and Subaru are both males in X. Fine. Who knows what they are here, but the fact is **_**it is possible for **_**Subachu**_** and **_**Seishiroselia**_** to have eggs since they are in the pokeworld.**_

**And now that the lecture's over, I hope you enjoyed this fic! My beta was cheering me on for having Kakyou and Hokuto in here to give Sei the pounding he deserved. I'd love to hear your favorite lines and parts! I know hit and runs on fics are very common, but please remember reviews are food for the author's soul. It hurts every time I see three times the amount of hits and a review count lower than my fingers. Psst, here's an example of a review if you're unsure of how to go about it: [insert fangirl gushing/thoughtful critique/shocked disbelief about scene/line here] + [random real life situation that occurred while reading it]. There! Now press the review button below to try out this neat exercise for yourself!^^**

**P.S. Oh yes, if you're wondering where our loveable pokedex went to in this chapter… well, it did get fried in the last one. It's getting repaired, but if it will be the same, worse or better when it's fixed, that is the question…**


End file.
